Cold
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Vegeta's thoughts about Bulma when he is killed by Android 18.


Pandora: It accured to me after I posted this that Ihad posted it as a songfic but couldn't fix it due to computer problems then an anon. reviewer said the same thing about it not really being a song fic. So here it goes! Cold revised! a songfic about Vegeta's thoughts of Bulma when he died in Marai Trunks timeline! With the song Cold by Crossfade!

Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high

How? How is it that some bucket of bolts has defeated me? How can this onna defeat me? Damn android. This damn planet. Damn it, and everything on this planet, damn you Kakkarot for defeating me then dying, and damn that onna... for making me love her.

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold

If I had just destroyed this planet to begin with none of this would have happened. But then I never would have met her... Loved her. Never had my son. MY son and MY Onna. My Bulma.

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be cold to you

If it hadn't have been for HER, this planet wouldn't be here. I would be somewhere else...annoying onna...never leaving my thoughts...making me love her...

And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
Lyrics accessible from

flashback (third person)

**Beep beep BEEP beep**

'What is the annoying beeping sound? Who ever is making that sound I will send them to Otherworld for daring to disturb me ,Vegeta Prince of all Saiyajins!!' was Vegeta's first waking thought.

He slowly opened his eyes only to close them again because of the brightness of the overly white room. He opens them again and with a slight amount of trouble sits up. He begins to look around to make sense of where he is. He finds the source of the beeping only to see that it is a heart monitor. He snorts at the simple machine and blasts it to smithereens.

"Mmmhh"

'What was that?' He begins to look around only to see a lump of blue beside his bed. It was that onna...what was her name again? Ah Bulma. What was she doing here? The last thing he remembers was training in the GR room and destroying it completely. Humph. Why should he care why the onna was here? It's not like he cares about her well being...

End Flashback

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
never meant to be so cold

But in the end he did...not that he would ever admit it to anyone. Not even to her. But there was just something about the way her eyes lit up when she was angry. That was what had attracted him to her...she was full of spirit. He smirked inwardly. That damn onna had some spunk, scolding him like some child who had just done a bad deed.

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be sooo cold

Another flashback

"VEGETA! CAN YOU JUST GO FOR ONE DAY WITHOUT COMPLETELY DESTROYING THE GRAVITY ROOM?!" Bulma yelled for the up tenth time that week.

"Humph It's not my fault that thing overloaded! Maybe if it was built better!" Vegeta smirked knowing it would get her angrier. It thrilled him to see her angry, at first he had done it to spite her...now he did it just to rile her up ; to see the sparks in her eyes ignite.

To lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize that she was speaking until it was too late. "Vegeta are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

He smirks again, "No."

"ARAH!!" She just throws her hands in the air and storms off.

End Flashback

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

He manages a slight laugh and coughs up blood. He never could get enough of that onna, and was surprised that she had stayed with him as long as she did. He had never said those three words that every woman was dying to hear. But still she stayed with him..and dealt with him...no matter how obnoxious he was she was always there. Alwasy the one he would see first when waking up after a battle. No matter how mad she had been at him before she was always by his bed with that worried look in her eyes.

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be cold

Damn this planet...damn that Onna...

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be cold

His last breath was coming and he knew it. Knew that he would never see her again. Never see the way her eyes lit up when she was mad. The Namek was dead...there was no hope...he would never she his onna again...never get to see HIS Bulma...and with his last breaths Vegeta said the one thing no one would ever be able to hear come from him again.

"I'm sorry..Bulma...I...I love you."

Pandora: Well I hoped you liked it cause I thought the idea was actually kinda sweet…I almost cried writing it! and im sorry if somethings weren't right I haven't watched the show in years! Please!! REVIEW!! Jaa ne!!


End file.
